There are many applications in the electronic products industry, such as video communication services, as well as in other occupations, where it is desired to perform an assembly operation, a soldering operation, or similar work in a location or position in which it is not convenient or comfortable to perform such operations because of a lack of suitable means to position a work piece where desired. A number of clamp devices have been devised to aid in such positioning of such work pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,198 teaches a segmented cable with a C-clamp at each end and an internal cable, which can be shortened to tighten the segmented cable sections to hold the cable in any desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,037 teaches a segmented cable with a suitable clamp at one end for holding a baby's bottle and a C-clamp at the opposite end for clamping the cable to a rail of the baby's bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,710 discloses a segmented cable with a manually operated spring clamp at one end and a similar clamp at the other end. One such clamp is for gripping a suitable support and the other clamp is for supporting an item, such as an umbrella, flashlight, work piece, etc., in a desired position.
Despite the above and other clamp devices which have been made, there remains a need for a clamp device providing a convenient, satisfactory support for small scale, fine detailed work, such as soldering leads to electrical connectors.